


First time jitters.

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm tired of seeing Mako reduced to just a massive cock in artworks so I wrote this in protest, M/M, Oral Sex, The great tumblr offload, pre sex jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: "After months of growing attraction and increasingly obvious hints, wearing down the wall between them, they were finally, finally, going to fuck.But Junkrat was terrified. Roadhog was massive, a big, beautiful behemoth.What the fuck was his dick going to be like?"





	First time jitters.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of artworks reduce Roadhog, the MOC in the relationship, to just a pair of hands and an inhumanly large dick. I got a little tired of seeing it.
> 
> (Also god I'm bad at coming up with names for these fics. I never used to give them names when I posted on tumblr)

The motel shower shut off with a creak, leaving the room wreathed in steam as Junkrat carefully clambered over the shower sides, fumbling for his prosthetics. He knew he should feel excited and eager. After months of growing attraction and increasingly obvious hints, wearing down the wall between them, they were finally, finally, going to fuck.

But Junkrat was terrified. Roadhog was massive, a big, beautiful behemoth.

What the fuck was his dick going to be like?

Junkrat had fucked before in Junkertown, and he'd taken a few doozies in his time. They had been fun, but time consuming, leaving him a little sore no matter the prep time. His own donger was clearly feeling the fear, barely half hard no matter how much he thought about those powerful arms.

He swallowed and breathed in, the steamy air soothing. It was fine. Gonna be fine. Gonna be wonderful. Just take it slow and careful, like working gelignite...

He opened the door and plastered a hungry grin crookedly on his face, towel wrapped hurriedly around his waist.

“Ah, there's me ride!” He cackled at his own joke, a welcome distraction, but it soon faded to awestruck silence.

Stripped of everything but his mask and pants, Roadhog sat waiting for him on the bed, glass eye holes glinting in the dark room like a demons eyes. He was still, that eerie stonelike stillness that seemed to emphasis the sheer power lurking there. The mask turned to him slowly and he could almost feel the narrowing of hungry eyes. The atmosphere around the enforcer changed, thickening with hunger.

Despite his nervousness, he felt his cock starting to stir, tenting the front of the towel. Roadhog's gaze shifted and massive hands clenched harder at the blankets. A flat growl split the gloom.

“Get over here...”

Tittering, scuttling like a rat, Junkrat limped over, towel slipped from his hips unheeded. A shovel sized hand grabbed his hip and pulled him in closer, crushing him to Roadhog's tattooed gut. Roadhog brushed damp hair from Junkrat's eyes.

“Pretty boy...”

The praise...did something in his head. Pushed buttons he hadn't known about. He'd been called all sorts of things in bed. But never pretty. He felt his thoughts turn to goo as he nuzzled his massive hand, eyes sliding closed. Silence, rare in Junkrat's presence, fell as he let Roadhog just touch him.

Held in huge hands, pressed against solid muscle and fat.

Safe.

“Such a pretty boy...bet you've got a pretty mouth too. Know you can talk with that mouth. What else does it do?”

His eyes flew open and the fear came back. He could suck a dick with the best of them but his gag reflex was shit. He didn't know whether he wanted to rip those pants off and make Roadhog squeal or vault out the window and run for the hills.

Junkrat breathed deep. He'd have to at some point. And he'd had pre-sex jitters before. Just nerves. He could do it. Maybe just kiss along the massive girth he knew would await him...

Wordlessly, he started tugging at the zip, and Roadhog's hand came up, gently cupping his cheek. A soothing gesture that was very welcome. His nerves must have showed in his face.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut and unzipped him, heart thundering and asshole already puckering in fear of the hole destroying monster he was ready to face as he slowly cracked an eye open-

To see a perfectly average cock.

Fear melted off his bones and he felt his stomach twist with molten lust and relief so potent it ached.

Roadhog was a good five inches, five and a half if Junkrat was being charitable, with just enough chub to give it a bit of heft in his hands. A cock he could easily imagine in his hands, his mouth, filling his asshole just right... He didn't even think, just surged forward as Roadhog grunted above him. His cock filled his mouth perfectly, like it was made for him, and he moaned around his mouthful. 

“Christ...oh fuck, Junkrat...”

Junkrat worked him slow and sloppy, eyeing the lube bottle on the bedside cabinet eagerly. His shoddy memory had already forgotten his earlier fear.

Tonight was going to be fucking fantastic...


End file.
